


Fix You

by WeaglesAndBrobeans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, M/M, Whump, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaglesAndBrobeans/pseuds/WeaglesAndBrobeans
Summary: Leo is coming to realize that there are some things even he can't fix.





	1. Unscathed? Not a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a long time. It's on Wattpad already but I wanted to broaden its accessibility to different readers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and the gang are on what should be a simple quest except things don't quite go as planned. (Big shock eh?)

Leo fixed things. He was, at his core, a fixer. So when something beyond his control broke (for example: humans), it drove him mad. Right now, Leo was on the verge of mad. What should have been a relatively simple quest had just taken a horrifying turn.

Get in, grab the demigod, get out. The group had found the teenage girl hiding in the shadows of an alley. It took them a bit to convince her they weren't the enemy. Rocks kept picking up and flying at them and at one point this crazy weed sprang up and wound itself around Annabeth's ankles. Thankfully, she's pretty good with that knife of hers. Needless to say, the girl was powerful and scared. Never a good combination.

Eventually they tried a different tactic. Stepping back, they let Annabeth crouch at the edge of the shadows to just talk. Leo had never fully heard her story, but if anyone had an experience that was going to relate to the teen, it was this daughter of Athena. She soon discovered that the girl's name was Chloe and she'd been on her own for nearly 6 months. In the end, the redhead tentatively stepped out before rushing into Annabeth's arms. Relieved, the small gathering of demigods prepared to take their new friend home.

Of course the giant porcupine monster spoiled all that. This massive creature covered in spikes crawled around the corner and sneered at the youth. "Oh this is a company I'd receive honors to destroy." Leo, for one, was ready to be back in Bunker 9, so he snapped. "Sure thing Spike. But all you'll get with us is a painful death and maybe a dunce cap from your buddies when they hear how quickly you were destroyed!" Just before it sprang, their lovely war strategist hollered instructions. "I've got Chloe, Nico corner, Leo flame on, Percy control and cleanup!" They got the message.

As the monster began raining clusters of splinters down on the group and demigods began dodging, they put the plan into action. Nico's creepy dead- guy-things rose up and began battling, eventually trapping it in the back of the alley. Leo threw his flame balls and when the warehouse to their right caught on fire, Percy used the sewage system below them to put it out (he's got their backs like that). For a moment after the battle they thought they had escaped unscathed, but as the smoke cleared they heard Annabeth's cry of alarm. Percy paled as he spun to locate her. But it wasn't his beloved in trouble. It was Leo's.


	2. The Best Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get painful quick and Leo has to deal with the fallout.

Nico was curled in on himself as spasms of pain racked his small frame. Lodged into his left calf had to be over a hundred thick splinters. A shudder ran through Leo's spine as he heard Percy's hoarse voice, "Holy Hades, Nico."

Leo stared in horror at his best friend. He thought he might have heard Annabeth calling to him, but he was in shock. Finally, she grabbed the fire-bender's shoulder and spun him around. "Leo. Do. You. Have. Ambrosia?"

Leo gulped and reached inside his tool belt, praying he had some. His prayers went unanswered. "We have a serious problem." he informed the group.

Thankfully, Percy took charge. "Okay, Leo we need a pair of pliers, gauze and duct tape." The mechanic summoned the needed supplies and then knelt next to Nico to take his hand. The back of his mind was scolding him. 'Come on lame-brain, you've pulled hundreds of screws, nails, and crap out of things. Get it together!' But Leo was shaken. He felt a breach in his emotional wiring and he didn't know how much longer he could hold. The son of Poseidon looked Leo in the eyes, reading them with ease.

"Leo, you keep his attention. You're the best distraction anyone could ask for." Leo couldn't help but grin at the compliment. Percy placed a firm grip on Nico's swelling ankle and held it still before glancing at Annabeth and nodding to the pliers. She gaped at him in horror before steeling herself and submitting to the task at hand.

Nico bit his lip as the first spike was pulled out, whimpered on the second, and let out a full blown scream on the third.

"Step it up Leo!" yelled Percy, "You're not helping out here."

The reprimand took effect. Leo grabbed the frail boys chin and forced their eyes to meet. "Okay, hey there Hell Boy. You're, you're gonna be fine. Too bad I don't have charm speak like Pipes eh? I could just convince you to feel great!" He was met with another whimper, but he forged ahead. (No pun intended).

"This kind of reminds me of when I fell into the bush and it had that huge bees nest. I had no clue I was allergic. My face was huge! Pretty funny huh? Remember that?" Nico growled. "Leo" he ground out, "You almost died that day... not. Funny." A blush crept up Leo's neck. He had taken that day as a joke. He didn't think anyone had cared. "Sorry, oh, yeah. Sorry. Ummm." Leo was getting frustrated. When life got stressful he had plan A, humor and when that failed he defaulted to his last resort: anger. Right now, he could feel his helplessness manifesting into aggravation. "What am I supposed to do?! Juggle?!" For the first time since the emergency began the faint traces of a smile graced the pale boys features. "Try harder repair boy," wheezed Nico, "fix me." The last part was immediately followed by a sharp cry of pain. Nico was shaking again. Leo looked towards Nico's leg and saw that Annabeth had only gotten about 15 of the splinters out. Leo cursed. Looking back at the son of Hades he noticed a single tear run down the pale cheek bringing tears to his own eyes.

How do I fix this?! How do I fix you? What do you need? Then it struck. If he'd given it a second thought he surely would have reconsidered. But since when did the ADHD mechanic ever consider his actions? Leo softly ran his thumb over Nico's cheeks and glanced from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips.


	3. Cursed

Since when did the ADHD mechanic ever ctonsider his actions? Leo softly ran his thumb over Nico's cheeks and glanced from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips. Nico's dark eyes held a warning look, but it was withering, almost as if he knew how badly he needed this right now. Unfortunately before Leo could take action, Nico jerked harshly. Annabeth had chosen that very moment to dislodge a particularly deep splinter. The result, Nico and Leo's faces crunching together. Nico's white cheeks reddened, but Leo, determined, barely reacted. He simply initiated the kiss. It was firm at first as if Leo was daring Nico to deny him. But soon it softened as they both relaxed.

When they paused for a breath Leo noticed everything had gone quiet. Casting a glance behind him, he flinched. Annabeth looked thoroughly confused, pliers frozen in mid air. Percy's eyes wide with shock also held a ripple of amusement. "Well that's one way to do it Repair Boy." Nico growled, and Leo stammered before letting out a weak, "Shut up and get back to work."

And return to work they did. Percy regained his grip on Nico's leg, Annabeth took hold of another splinter and Leo captured Nico's lips once again. The mechanics' calloused fingers rubbed Nico's temples to ease the pain and he tenderly pecked his cheek before returning to nibble his bottom lip. Leo leaned back at one point to search his friends face. Nico flinched, shuddered and passed out, sending Leo into a full blown panic.

"He's not awake! Guys he's not awake!" Annabeth dropped the pliers for a moment to come examine Nico's face, Leo didn't slow down. "Are they poisoned? Is he gonna... gonna..." Leo choked back a sob. He couldn't say what was on his mind. It hurt too much. His goal in life was to never stop moving, stay ahead of the pain. Yet here he was, stuck and on the verge of losing another loved one.   
You're freaking cursed Valdez. Everyone you touch, everyone you care about dies. What made you think this would be different? How dare you drag him into your curse? 

Leo sat with eyes glazed, visibly flinching. Annabeth quickly grew concerned. She grabbed Leo's chin and in a strong voice assured the boy. 

"They aren't poisoned. I checked first thing. He's okay. It's probably just too much pain, for too long. He's okay. You did good Leo." But he began to cry regardless. He couldn't help it. Nico looked so frail. Briefly he was reminded of sobbing as the firefighters held him back from the burning tomb his mother was encased in, and as Festus fell from the sky broken. He'd lost so much and he was so sure he was losing Nico right now. What if he didn't make it? He's not like Festus. He can't just rebuild Nico. When Nico goes... he'll be gone. Gone like his mom. And Leo couldn't bear that thought. So he wept and in his grief he caught on fire.

The girl scrambled away as he leapt to his feet and with a cry of rage began throwing fire where the long dead monster had been. He vaguely heard his friend's cries of alarm. The next thing Leo knew he was on the ground sopping wet. Percy had summoned a massive wave from the drain and in a sense, put him out. Soon after, strong arms wrapped around him and he relaxed as he was rocked gently back and forth. "You did good Leo. He's fine. He's okay. You're okay. Just chill." Leo released a wet laugh at the pun in his friend's command. "I'm sorry," whimpered the broken Latino. "I'm so sorry. I lost control. I never should've... I didn't' mean to..." Green eyes met brown and with utmost sincerity Percy swore everything was going to work out. "It's all okay. Leo, you haven't slept in three days. You're what's kept this stupid trip together. Just relax. It's almost over. You've done good." Percy hugged him tightly once more before walking back to help Annabeth get the last of the thorns from their friend's leg.

The two finished their work, wrapping his leg in gauze and duct tape before Percy pulled the frail demigod up into his arms. "It's time to go." It was only then they remembered their new friend. Up against the alley wall was the sweetest sight. Chloe and Leo sat side by side, Chloe clutching to his hand in comfort. Her head resting on his shoulder and he was asleep with his head on top of hers. Annabeth cracked a smile. "Is there anyone who doesn't love him?" she mused. She and Percy both jumped as Nico, newly awake, joined the conversation. "I think he's the only one without a clue." Percy's brows knit together, before he relaxed into a mischievous smirk. "Well lover boy, you're gonna have to fix that."


	4. It Wasn't Pretty

The trip back to Camp Half Blood was uncomfortable to say the least. Sure Leo dropped a joke here and there, but it felt forced. It was forced. The previous events weighed on the teen and humiliated by his own weakness Leo found himself on edge. He hid it well and most wouldn't have picked up on the unease, but these were his close friends. As a result, the typically lighthearted and jovial bunch (sans Nico of course) were off kilter. Sensing Leo's agitation, Nico reverted to sulking whenever he was conscious to do so. Even Percy remained unnaturally quiet and withdrawn. The only chatter came in hushed whispers from the two girls as they became further acquainted.

There was only one interaction between Leo and Nico and it wasn't pretty.

As the group breached Half Blood Hill, a small clan of Harpies converged on the teens. Without looking for consent Percy placed Nico's arm around the son of Hephaestus, uncapped Riptide and engaged in combat. Annabeth pulled Chloe behind her and unsheathed her knife. The three groups each faced off with a Harpy. Percy charged, wielding his sword like a madman. He rolled under an outstretched talon, reaching up and successfully clipping a wing. Off balance, the creature tilted and slowed. Percy took advantage of the moment and leapt as he swung his blade, successfully beheading the nasty bird-like monster.

Meanwhile Chloe manipulated a rock to slam into the back of their harpy's head. As it spun to face it's unknown foe, Annabeth jumped onto its back, slit it's throat and fell to the ground in a pile of "monster dust".

As the battle began Leo wracked his brain. He wanted to protect Nico, but doing so meant leaving him vulnerable as he fought the beast. Thinking quickly he helped the boy to the ground, summoned a large hammer and heated it up. Leo swung hard enough for an out-of-the-park homerun and felt the satisfying crunch of contact. But the blow didn't do enough. The beast screeched and lashed out in response, it's claws penetrating the flesh of Leo's cheek despite his efforts to jump back. Leo regained his footing, albeit momentarily dazed. As his attention span zeroed back in on the monster-at-hand he raised his weapon for round two. Leo stopped short in surprise when a blade emerged from the harpy's chest. The monster crumbled into dust to reveal Nico breathing heavily and on his knees, blade in hand.

Leo was incensed. "Are you insane? You're... you're hurt Nico! You can't just... you shouldn't be...gods Nico! How stupid are you?"

Now, of all the things to be said, this was a far cry from what Nico had expected. When he'd seen the wounds on his mechanics face, impulse took over. He'd shadow traveled behind the beast and killed it as quickly as possible. Seeing Leo's enraged eyes set him off. He looked up from his spot on the ground (hoping he looked more intimidating than he felt).

"What was I supposed to do?" He ground out. "Was I supposed to let it kill you?"

The mechanic wiped blood from his eyes as his shoulders slumped.

"I'm not totally helpless you know," he whispered before turning towards the camp. An Apollo camper ran up to assist him but he shrugged her off and directed her towards the fallen son of Hades. Moments later Leo was gone. Percy had moved to follow, but Annabeth held him back.

"Give it time Seaweed brain."

The son of Poseidon looked like he wanted to protest, but eventually he resigned. "If you say so Wise girl."


	5. Not a Machine

It's really hard to compete with a machine. Machines do as they're told, don't question their creator and perform based on design. A mechanic builds and if he is efficient the devices please him as he created them to. Nico recalled Percy talking about his own encounter with the great mechanic, Hephaestus. The man was lonely and trusted no one; he only relied on what his hands had built. He relied on what was predictable, measurable, without emotional rationing or impulse. One of Nico's worst fears was that Leo would follow in his father's footsteps. While some ignorant individuals might beg to differ, Nico had feelings. As he endured bed-rest his mind had gone into overdrive and he finally resigned himself to holding second place in Leo's heart. He could never compare to a mechanical boat or dragon or probably even a well-made toaster. He didn't know what happened after he'd passed out in that alley, but it was clear Leo was feeling insecure about something (or someone). Nico was certain that someone was him.

A loud clatter took him from his thoughts. There on the floor of the infirmary was Percy, blushing furiously and scrambling to clean up the mess he'd made. All the while a tall bleach blonde from Apollo's cabin scolded him relentlessly. Nico thought about letting her run him up and down, but decided to be merciful instead.

"Aww Jules, leave him be. Percy can't walk a straight line out of water," Nico taunted.

Julie, the typically uptight medic, cracked a smile and patted Percy on the shoulder before taking the re-supplied medicine tray from his hands. The son of the sea god mock glared at his friends before occupying the seat by Nico's cot.

"Jerk" grumbled Percy.

Nico grinned coyly. "Never denied it." But the smile fell as his mind wandered once again.

"How's... How's Leo holding up? Is he mad?" asked Nico.

Percy stared blankly for a moment before replying. "You mean he hasn't stopped by? Like, not even once?"

Nico bowed his head in shame, but his slight nod was enough to give Percy his answer. Sighing, the son of Poseidon glanced around, wary of others in the infirmary. He leaned in, his usual lighthearted nature long gone.

"Nico, look at me," he said. "Look. At. Me." Slowly the frail teen raised his dark eyes to meet bright green. Nico almost dropped his gaze again at the intensity.

"Nico, it's not you. Not really," he began. "I'm pretty sure he's upset with himself. He kind of lost control when you passed out. He thinks he's cursed."

Nico scoffed, "cursed? I'm the freaking king of cursed. He has to know that right?"

Percy let a sad smirk slip through. "You two have way more in common than you know."

"Are we talking about Leo?"

The two brunettes jumped, startled by the third party in their private conversation. Now sitting on Nico's other side was Thalia Grace. Her bangs hung low guarding her electric blue eyes (which were dancing in glee, clearly conspiring). When neither responded she laughed.

"Come on Death Breath, it's pretty obvious." The son of Hades winced before confessing, "Yeah well, uh... Yeah actually."

Her smile widened, "So what's your plan?" He blinked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Thalia's blue eyes rolled, "This is why guys shouldn't get together. No brains, no romance, no creativity! I could go on and on. I even spent time with the huntresses of Artemis and I've still got more of a clue!"

"Hey!" Nico defended. "I'm not, we're not... argh."

"Chill out," chided the daughter of Zeus. "This is why I'm here... to help."

Percy and Nico shared a concerned look. This seemed so out of character for the usually tough as nails girl, but after a moment Nico conceded. "Tell me your plan and I'll tell you if I'd rather wash Geryon's backs in Taurtarus."


End file.
